


Imaginary Dating

by magikarpsan



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin blanks out during class and can't stop thinking about what it would be like to date his Iwatobi friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karinionation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinionation/gifts).



> Not edited by anyone!

****

‘Haruka would be right on time…’

Rin had been thinking about the scenario of dating his friends for a while now. In the beginning he thought it was somewhat creepy to think about being in a relationship with his friends but after a while he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had previously thought about dating Nitori and Seijuuro but he had never thought about the Iwatobi guys before, and the thoughts wouldn’t stop invading his mind.

Haruka would be right on time.

He would look just like any other day, an emotionless face and plain clothes. He would probably take Rin to a pool or something with water in it. Rin thought he wouldn’t mind much as long as it wasn’t always a pool. A bathhouse sounded like a good place.

If they went to a pool they would arrive and quickly change, although Haruka would probably already have his swimming suit on...and so would Rin.

They would probably just race over and over. Rin would look at Haruka as he swam with grace along the pool and smile every so often as well.

But wasn’t that what they already did?

Dating Haruka probably wouldn’t change anything too much. They already hanged out often with the other Iwatobi guys. They went to the temple in the beginning of the year and hanged out in Haruka’s place and Samezuka’s pool during the winter. In the spring, as soon as it got warm enough, they would all use Iwatobi’s outside pool instead. As soon as it got too cold in the Fall, it was back to Samezuka all over again.

Their lives were surrounded by water and swimming and this was the first time Rin really took notice.

Kissing and huggingHaruka was a completely different matter. They often hugged but had only kissed once in elementary school. Haruka had grown to be tall and handsome, except he didn’t smile enough for Rin’s taste.

Nagisa would be a lot different. He would probably a couple of minutes late to the date and Rin would have to wait patiently. _He hated waiting._

Knowing Nagisa he would appear suddenly out of nowhere with a giant hug and vibrant meeting.

The date would be…where?

Nagisa was so spontaneous there was no way of knowing. The aquarium?  Or maybe the shopping district? Maybe the beach? There were so many places that Nagisa could take him it was nearly impossible to picture just one.

Rin imagined that no matter where they went Nagisa would still be much more enthusiastic that he would. In the aquarium he would follow the penguins and run around looking at the other animals like a little kid. In the shopping district they would have to stop in every store and try on several different outfits. In the beach he would run around and get into a splash fight with Rin as soon as they got into the water.

By the end of the date Rin would probably be as tired as after a hard day of training. Nagisa was so energetic he would tire Rin out in no time.

Having to lower down so much to hug and kiss Nagisa would be bothersome, Rin though. The boy was so short barely anyone would believe he was 16, and that would probably get people’s attention if they were to show their affection in public. His little body reminded Rin of Nitori. They both shared similar qualities.

After a while of giving it some thought Rin decided that it wouldn’t be so bothersome to have to bow down to Nagisa after all. It was the cutest thing he could picture doing with Nagisa and it brought a blush to his dace.

Rei was next.                                                                                                       

Knowing Rei he would calculate the exact time that he needed to leave his house and at what pace he needed to walk to get in the designated meeting place down to the second. 

It would probably be a little difficult to start conversation with Rei since he was always so uptight, but eventually conversing with him would be fun. To be honest, Rin would probably ask Rei to help him with certain homework if he ever got stuck even though he was in a year below.

Rei would be the exact of opposite of Nagisa. Rin thought that Rei would take him to a museum or somewhere like that. Rei would probably most of the learning and observing the beauty of each individual painting, while Rin would stay back and look at paintings over without much attention.

Rin was getting bored by just thinking about dating Rei. He defiantly wasn’t his type. He hadn’t known Rei for too long so maybe he was misinterpreting him, but from what he had learned in the past few months Rei seemed more concentrated in beautiful things and Nagisa more than anything else.

Rei didn’t seem to be much for PDA. He would probably be too shy to show his affection outside of a private venue and would think it wasn’t a “beautiful” thing to do.  That seemed annoying , Rin liked showing his affection and Rei seemed to like the complete opposite.

Not knowing Rei enough, Rin gave up on thinking about dating him.

Last was Makoto.

Makoto would definitely be the best. His motherly attitude would carry out from a simple date all the way down to b-.

_Never mind that._

Makoto would probably take him to a nearby café or somewhere nice and warm. Rin enjoyed Makoto’s company already, he could only imagine what it would be like to spend some alone time with him.

Rin imagine Makoto as a gentleman more than anything else. He would probably demand to buy Rin his drink and listen to him rant about whatever it was that was getting on his nerves lately. He already did that when they were hanging out with Haruka as well so maybe it wouldn’t be so much different if they ever dated.

Rin could imagine Makoto’s arm around him and listening to his voice as they talked about everything in their lives. He was starting to understand why Haruka was always around the guy. Makoto was almost like another mother.

Having Makoto’s arm around him and kissing those soft lips were what baffled Rin the most. He still remembered that time in elementary school that he had kissed Makoto out of curiosity. His lips would have definitely grown and become even softer. The thought of them on his own was almost too much.

Rin shook his head and forgot all about the scenarios he had pictured.

He was grateful that there was no such thing as a mind reader. Having someone listen to his thoughts about dating his former teammates would be incredibly embarrassing.  

Suddenly he heard his name. He snapped of of his trance and realized the teacher had asked him a question. He had been so concentrate in his own world that he had completely missed it. The whole class stared at him as he struggled to come up with an intelligent answer to the unknown question.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how good this is, but I hope it’s what you requested for 


End file.
